1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery powered chalk line systems and more particularly pertains to withdrawing and retracting a flexible line with respect to a housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of chalk line devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, chalk line devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of automatically reeling in chalk lines after use are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,459,761 to Bosco discloses a retractable plumb and chalk line.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,565,011 to Karger and 4,813,145 to Josey, Jr., disclose automatically retractable chalk line assemblies.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,042,159 to Millen discloses a chalk line retraction device.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,230 to Gast discloses a chalk line apparatus.
In this respect, the battery powered chalk line systems according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of withdrawing and retracting a flexible line with respect to a housing.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved battery powered chalk line systems which can be used for withdrawing and retracting a flexible line with respect to a housing. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.